The Field Trip
by Browneyedlazywriter
Summary: A simple field trip with a dance, museum visit and murder. PrussiaXReader
1. The Trip Begins

"_ aren't you excited about the dance on the first night of the best field trip our school has ever had!" Elizabeta asked excitedly. _ was staring out the window not paying too much attention.

"Yea it will be fun I guess…" _ mumbled glancing at Elizabeta.

"You know I don't enjoy going to dances." Elizabeta rolled her eyes.

"Is this because no one has asked you yet?"

"No I just don't want to go." Elizabeta nodded knowing she wouldn't be changing _'s mind and started thinking about who was going to ask her. _ continued to look out the window *but if I don't go I will never hear the end of it… and I guess going is better than watching tv in our hotel room…*

The boat finally boarded; _ stood up and stretched. Elizabeta was already off the boat and talking to some of her friends.

"_ lets go get ready for the dance." Elizabeta called. She rolled her eyes as Elizabeta grabbed her hand and ran into the hotel.

"You look pretty, now lets have some fun." Elizabeta said as she snapped a few pictures.

"Thanks Elizabeta you look pretty too."

The room was packed with people dancing and having fun. they walked over to their friends and began dancing, _ sat at one of the tables. a boy with snow hair and stunning red eyes sat down next to her. They sat awkwardly glancing at each other for a couple of minutes until the boy finally blurted ever so bluntly.

"You give off quite a bit of magical energy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act so coy; I have awesome powers too can't you sense the energy of others? That's like one of the most basic things for us." She looked around her cautiously.

"I don't know who you are or how you know about that, but yes I did sense that their was something different about you." he smiled

"I knew my awesome self wouldn't lead me astray" she smiled *I don't know if the "im awesome" thing is his way of flirting or if he is just full of himself*

"im _."

"Gilbert." He flashed a pearly white grin.

"So is this how you normally approach people with powers? Proclaim that your awesome?" he chuckled a little.

"Yea it sounded a lot better in my head, but when I sensed how strong your energy was, my words failed me a bit. Except for the part about me being awesome because that is 100% true."

"Well I am glad you made the effort to talk to me, I've never met anyone with powers like mine… so what is your power?"

"I control fire." he said with a smirk

"Ah so you're a pryo?" she said in smile

"Not very original am I, but still awesome and what about you?"

"Just your average nerd who can read minds, I guess im not very original either, almost like something you'd see on some crappy after school special."

"Mind reader huh, so what am I thinking right now." he said as he gave her "the look", *we should get out of here, and do something actually worth while* She smirked at little at the idea. Just as _ was about to answer,

"_ there you are! Come on lets dance that's the hole point of a dance."

"Well it looks like I am need I'll cya."

"Yea, cya." He said with a sigh

Elizabeta waited until she knew Gilbert was out of ear shot.

"Hes cute, who was that?"

"His name is Gilbert, hes really cool and goes to our school." *oh and he is the first person I have ever met to have powers like mine! Thank you so much for dragging me away.*

"So do you think hes going to ask you to dance?" _ rolled her

"Yes cause all i want is for him to do that."

"Why not hes cute."

"Not everything involves the dance." *tap tap* _ turned around it was Gilbert

"Hey _ do you wanna dance?" _ blushed luckily it was too dark for him to see her reddened cheeks.

"Sure." Elizabeta smiled and gave her the i told you so look. _ rolled her eyes and walked toward the dance floor with Gilbert.

Once Elizabeta was out of ear shot

"Thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome, I could see you definitely needed some saving, and if I didn't that guy over there wouldn't of let me hear the end of it" she smiled

"I know what you mean." The song quickly change to a slow song and they both looked at each other a little embarrassed

"Uh, Gilbert this maybe a bad time to say this but im a horrible dancer." he smiled "Luckily for you I was trained by the best… Well I was trained by a friend of mine." they laughed and swayed side to side.

"You are a pretty good dancer." he chuckled and the song was over, but before they could say anything else _ was whisked away by a couple of her friends.

"Uh, I guess I'll talk to you later Gilbert." she said as quickly as possible. "Yea we can hang out tomorrow." he called after her. she nodded and then was swallowed by the sea of people. *darn I didn't even get to ask where we were going to meet up at…*

"So _ how did it go!"

"Well we are going to hang out tomorrow…"

"Oooh do tell."

"Well if you guys hadn't of whisked me away when you did I would have more information… We will probably just meet up by the buses and go from there."

"_ has got a date." they said in a mocking tones, _ rolled her eyes and walked into her hotel room.

The next day:

"Come on _ you don't want to be late for your date with Gilbert." _ sat up and smiled

"Ok, ok I haven't forgotten, I'll get up." _ hopped out of bed and got dressed. "Well are you ready for the boring bus ride?" Elizabeta smiled

"You know it."

As they walked out toward the bus _ looked for Gilbert, then she saw him leaning against the side the bus he smiled at her and she smiled back Elizabeta looked at her

"Go talk to him." _ smiled and walked over toward Gilbert.

"Hey are you ready for our date..."

"Yea" she said blushing.

"Does your friend want you to sit by her, or can you sit by me?"

"I don't think she'll mind." *besides she would beat me with her frying pan if I came back.* he smiled and walked her to the bus.

They sat down and roll call began, once everyone was on the engine started and they were off.

"So what do you want to do when we get there?" Gilbert asked

"I don't know I guess when we get there we will find out what we want to do." he smiled

"That sounds good to me."

The bus stopped and all the kids jumped up ready to get off. The teacher told them to sit down, they did in a annoyed tone. The bus driver was the first off no one saw where he went. Among the talking of the excited kids a thud and a gun shot was heard from the roof, someone screamed.

"Oh my god Alfred's been shot!" everyone started screaming now as more gun shots poured in from the roof.

Gilbert quickly grabbed _'s hand an ran off the bus.

"What's going on Gilbert?!"

"I don't know but we have to get out of here, that guys out for blood."

"What about Elizabeta, I'm not leaving her to die."

"She'll be fine, Roderich's got her."

"Who's Roderich?"

"He's a friend of mine, will meet up with them when were safely out of here."

They quickly ran into the nearest building which was a McDonalds.

"We wont be safe here from long, but it will be long enough to meet up with Elizabeta and Roderich and get out of here." she nodded

"What in the hell does that guy want"

"I don't know and i don't think i want to find out" more gun shots could be heard echoed by more screams. More people packed into the tiny room, _ couldn't see Elizabeta and she was getting worried

"Come on _ lets get out of here."

"Wait what about Elizabeta and Roderich?!"

"They are right here." Gilbert said pointing in their direction.

"Come on _ we have to get out of here, the bus driver's gone nuts and he's coming here." she nodded and they all rushed out the window and headed toward the woods.

"We will be much safer if we run into the woods and back to the boats." Gilbert said. They all nodded without question and ran for it.

After about an 45 minutes of running they finally reached a small campground.

"Someone must of heard of the crazy bus driver mass murdering everyone in sight by now or at the very least the gun shots, lets just walk up to one of the "friendlier" campers and ask them for their help." Gilbert said. The four of them walked and walked around the campground looking for a couple of friendly campers.

"We are wasting time we need to find somebody now!" Roderich argued "Roderich's right we need to find some one now!" Elizabeta agreed.

"What about that couple listening to the radio." _ pointed to a blonde haired couple hovering around their radio.

"_ your a genius." Gilbert said in a joyful tone, she blushed as they quickly ran over to the couple "excuse us but we need your help." The man turned toward them.

"What do you need help with." he said in a thick French accent as his wife turned up the radio.

"We now bring you back live to this horrific news report a bus of children is still being attacked by a crazy murdered with a gun, death count is still rising..." Elizabeta looked at Roderich

"We need to get away from that! We were on that bus and we need to get off this island now." the couple looked at each other and nodded

"You help us get pack and we'll drive you to the boat."

"Thank you sir." they all said in a desperately thankful tone. The four of them quickly helped the couple pack and were on their way. They all loaded up on the 5th wheel and they all thought they were going to make it when…

"_ do you feel that" Gilbert whispered

"Yea but what is it."

"I don't know but i don't like it."

"Me either." _ said in scared tone. He hugged her

"We are safe now, he can't find us."

"What the hell is that!" the Frenchman yelled from the driver's seat. The four of them ran up to the front of the bus a huge blue bubble was quickly covering the entire area around them and was headed straight for them. _ and Gilbert looked at each other, _ looked as if she as about to cry. Gilbert took her hand and everything faded to black.


	2. You awake

_ jolted up from her seat.

"Elizabeta what just happened?!"

"What do you mean we've been on this boat for hours aren't you excited about the dance on the first night of our field trip?"

"Yea it will be fun i guess" _ said *But you already asked me this! We already went… what is going on?!*

""You know I don't enjoy going to dances." Elizabeta rolled her eyes.

"Is this because no one has asked you yet?"

"No I just don't want to go." Elizabeta nodded knowing she wouldn't be changing _'s mind and started thinking about who was going to ask her, _ continued to look out the window. *Why doesn't she remember we were almost safe and

then that bubble surrounded us? did it send us back in time, did Gilbert do this?* the boat finally boarded _ stood up and looked for Gilbert, with no sign of him. Elizabeta was already off the boat and talking to some of her friends, she waved to _.

"_ lets go get ready for the dance." she rolled her eyes as Elizabeta grabbed her had and ran into the hotel. *where is Gilbert?*

"Elizabeta I've gotta pee, I'll get the key from the front desk meet you up in our room ok?"

"Ok see you soon." Elizabeta quickly turned and ran with the rest of the girls to their rooms, *tap tap* _ quickly turned it was Gilbert.

"I've been looking all over for you _!"

"do you know what's going on?"

"No how did we get back to yesterday."

"That's what I want to know, everyone else doesn't seem to remember, but I don't know why they don't."

"I guess our powers protected us."

"I thought you did it."

"No, I think it was him..." _'s eyes widened.

"You mean the crazy killer bus driver!" _ said in a harsh hushed tone, he nodded "We've gotta get out of here before it starts."

"What about the dance and Elizabeta and Roderich..."

"We go to the dance act like everything's normal, you have to tell Elizabeta some kind of excuse and I'll tell Roderich the same we leave and hopefully they make it out alive."

"hopefully! We have to help them." he looked down

"There is no guarantee that we can save them too."

"I'm not leaving without them."

"If all four of us go missing before everything goes down the teachers will become suspicious" _ was trying to hold back the tears, Gilbert pulled her close.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered in her ear.

"What am I supposed to tell Elizabeta?"

"Just tell her you have a date with the awesome Gilbert and your going to skip the entire bus ride tomorrow." _ took a deep breath.

"Ok, so I tell her that were going out and that were going to skip the entire

trip tomorrow."

"And I tell Roderich that im going on a date with you tomorrow and that he should hang out with Elizabeta?"

"Alright that sounds good. I better get my key and go to my room. I told Elizabeta I had to go to the bathroom so I could and find you." he nodded

"Just tell her we met up and I asked you out."

"Ok." _ hugged Gilbert and walked to the front desk grabbed the key and went up to her room.

"Hey Elizabeta, sorry I took so long, I have amazing news."

"What took you, I don't care tell me the great news!"

"So I met up with this guy named Gilbert, he goes to our school he's really cute, were going to hang out at the dance and then tomorrow were going to skip the bus ride and hang out as our first official date." *I hope that was convincing enough…* Elizabeta burst in to the air, oh my gosh im so happy for you! I hope I get to meet him at the dance."

"oh you will and he told me he has a hot friend..." Elizabeta smiled

"You are so my best friend." she said with a half hug half jump.

"Well then lets get ready to go." she smiled.

They walked into the ballroom and just like before people were dancing and having fun. They walked over to their friends and began dancing, when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Gilbert.

"Hey" she said with a half hug.

"Elizabeta this is Gilbert, Gilbert Elizabeta." Elizabeta turned toward _.

"You were right he is cute." he smiled

"Elizabeta this is Roderich." A boy with brown hair about the same height as Gilbert's stepped out from behind him.

"Hello Elizabeta I'm Roderich." _ could tell Elizabeta was blushing. She looked at _ and gave me the thank you hes adorable your my best friend for life look. _ smiled, then followed Gilbert to the dance floor.

"Well that went better than i thought." he smiled

"Do you wanna dance... again." _ nodded a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Well we are dancing better than we were the first time." he chuckled

"So does this mean i get more than one dance?"

"Only if you want to." _ said with a grin, he smiled.

They danced the rest of the night wishing they it would never end.

Gilbert and _ slowly walked to her door.

"Meet me in the lobby so we can get on a boat and get the hell out of here before anything bad happens."

"Do you think they'll be alright?" he looked at her

"Honestly I don't know for sure. I want to hope that they are going be alright, since they made it out the first time." she looked down.

"Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." she nodded as he cupped chin stroked her bottom lip. he leaned and kissed her delicate lips. The kiss over much quicker than either of them wanted by the stampede of tired dancer's. "Goodnight Gilbert."

"Goodnight _." she smiled and stepped inside her room, he walked to his and did

the same.

last day: _ got up early and left the room being sure not to wake up Elizabeta on her way out. _ walked down the stairs and looked for Gilbert in the lobby, she quickly found him sitting on one of the couches. _ silently walked

up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, he almost leapt out of his skin. "Why so jumpy?" she said with smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

"You know it?" _ was scared and Gilbert could see it written all over her face.

"Its going to be ok." As he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know im just a little scared."

"I am too, but as long as were in this together we will be fine." She took a deep breath and smiled a weak smile.

"Two for the next boat please."

"That will be $30 please." Gilbert handed the lady the money and they quickly boarded the boat.

"Tickets please. Hey are you two a little young to be riding this boat alone? I just had a whole bunch of kids on here yesterday." Gilbert looked at _ who was starting to crack.

"Its the weekend, can't we just start our early date in peace?" he looked at Gilbert

Surprised.

"I'm so sorry right this way." he walked them to their seats.

"That was good persuading skills Gilbert." He smiled

"Well that is just of my many awesome talents." He said and kissed her forehead.

"They are all getting on the bus." Gilbert shot her a confused glance.

"How do you know that?"

"My telepathy's range is quite strong, especially with people I am close to. I can see what Elizabeta sees."

"That's amazing." she turned away.

"I don't see how. Hearing what people think about you or anything in general. I hear their voices all the time and once the gun fire starts its only going to get worse."

"What do you mean by worse?" she looked at him

"The screams… All at once, if I will be able to handle it… again." Gilbert but his arm around her pulling her close.

"When that time just give my hand a squeeze." _ forced a weak smile.

_'s eyes widened and glossed over, Gilbert waved his hand in front of her face

"_ what's wrong are you ok?" she blinked back into focus trying to fight back the tears.

"The first shot… has been fired." He looked at her and then looked down.

"Was it the same person that was shot as last time." _ nodded. _ buried her face into Gilberts chest.

"The screams are getting louder" _ mumbled into his shirt. Gilbert wrapped his arms around her. _ picked her head up a light was starting to form in the darkness.

"Elizabeta and Roderich made it out!" Gilbert smiled.

"I knew they could do it." _ shot Gilbert a worried look.

"Do you think time is going to start over again?"

"Well this was about the time when it did but I don't see any blue mist hovering over us."

"Why do you think it started over the first time?" _ asked.

"Maybe last time the killer screwed up and he needed to start over, but this time he either got what he wanted or never found it because he never knew it existed..."

"You don't think he was looking for us."

"Well I guess will never know that will we." _ smiled.

"Nope and I think that's a good thing." Gilbert pointed toward the horizon.

"Look we can almost see land." _ smiled.

"we are going make it this time, were finally going to make it." Gilbert pulled her in for a light kiss.

"They are on the other boat." _ said turning red from the kiss.

"Elizabeta and Roderich?" Gilbert said in a hopeful tone, she nodded.

"LAND HO!"

Once they touched the other side Gilbert scooped _ up in a hug twirling them in a circle.

"Now for our next big issue how do you get from how do we get home?"

"Well, we can call a transit bus to take us to a half way point and then I can call my brother and have him pick us up.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I will call the transit company and my brothers to tell them that we are still... alive." he nodded and gave _'s hand a squeeze.

_ pulled out her phone a began to dial

"Hello transit bus..." Gilbert was pacing when _ finally got off the phone with the transit company.

"So the bus should be here in about 20 to 30 minutes giving Elizabeta

and Roderich enough time right?"

"I'm sure that will be plenty of time."

"I'm going to call my parents, do you want to call yours?"

"No, not till we get back."

"Alright" _ dialed her brother. *ring... ring... ring...

"hello?"

"Feliks, It's me _."

"_,is that really you." His voice cracked.

"Yes, Feliks its me."

"Where have you been we've been so worried about you, especially Toris..."

"We have been trying to escape. Can you put Toris on the phone?"

"After you answer some questions, how did you survive and is anyone else

with you."

"Well right now Gilbert is with me and Elizabeta and Roderich are on the next boat off the island. We are going to take a bus up to Roseburg, can you pick us all up?"

"Your my sister the one that I thought could of possibly died of course I'm coming to get you. Here is Toris he has been so worried after he heard about what happened."

"How did he find out?"

"The news, I tried to keep it from him, but he found out."

"Put him on."

"Hello? Sissy?" _ tried to hold back the tears.

"Hey Toris its your sissy"

"Sissy is that really you!"

"Yes, Toris it is really me I'm coming home soon."

"I-i thought you were... dead."

"And what would give you a crazy idea like that?"

"The news..."

"Well nobody is going keep me away from you I promise." _

"I'm going to have to go soon can you hand the phone back to Feliks please?" "Yes, see you soon sissy!"

"The other boats is coming and the bus should be here soon I will tell you everything when you come pick us up."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye" *click* _ placed her phone back into her pocket and turned toward Gilbert.

"So how did i go?" Gilbert asked. As soon as _ tried to speak but the words were caught in her throat.

"What's wrong _? You did talk to them right, your brother is coming." Gilbert asked as he wiped a few stray tears from _'s face.

"Yes. I got that all taken care of its just what my little brother said that really got me."

"What did he say?"

"He heard about the killer on the news and he thought I was dead." he looked down

"I'm so sorry."

"We he knows that I am alive and well and that is all that truly matters." _ looked out at the horizon.

"Hey, the boat is here!"

"Elizabeta!" _ yelled with joy, Elizabeta turned

"_!" she ran off the boat as quickly as possible

"I thought you were dead! what happened to you?"

"They caught us trying to leave and put us back on one of the buses. We snuck off anyway but i forgot my bag so we had to go back on we heard the gun shots and screams and ran for the boats."

"How did you get here." _ asked even though she already knew.

"We were on the other bus the one he shot first, So Roderich and I ran off into the forest and kept running until we found a campground and a couple where from France and England that was nice enough to take us to the docks, because they heard about what had happened and then we boarded which took forever because of everything that was going on. The police where getting off the

boat as we were getting on so I hope that ass hole is taken care of soon." "there is the bus let's go, do you have any money?"

"How much do we need?"

"10 a piece."

"Yea we've got that." they walked toward the bus.

"Are you the ones who asked to be picked up at the roading docks?" The diver asked in a thick Japanese accent. "Yes, that's us" _ replied.

"That will be 10 a piece."

"Sir, can you turn on the news please?"

"You want to know about the killer on that isrand don't you?" they all looked at _, who turned to the driver.

"We were on that bus, we just escaped with our lives." he looked this with a twinge of disbelief. After a moment his eyes softened a bit.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I will turn it on for you and don't worry about the fair as much as you've been through its free."

"Thank you so much sir."

"It's no problem." they all turned and sat in the back two rows of the bus, finally relaxing for the first time. The bus stopped again a short while later

"Hi Kiku, can you turn on the news please."

"Its already on Daisy."

"Have you heard anything new..."

he glanced back at the group, who all looked down.

"A lot of brood shed and they still haven't caught him yet." Elizabeta started

crying silently on Roderich's shoulder. Gilbert squeezed _'s hand.

The bus stopped again and the old woman was gone just as fast as she gotten on.

"I'm sorry about Daisy, she's old and doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

"its ok we all wanted to know but we were too afraid to asked." Gilbert replied. "Well this is your stop, I hope they catch him soon." they nodded and exited

the bus.

"There's my brothers car." The group walked over to it. Feliks jumped out of the car, Toris on his heels, scooping _ up into a tight hug

"I told you I would be back soon Toris." he smiled and they all hopped into the car.

_ was so tired that she fell asleep in the car and before she knew it Gilbert was tapping her on the shoulder to tell her that she was home.

_ turned to the gang "what next?" "I want to express my emotions of our trip into a song for the ones that died." Roderich said. They all took a moment of silence for the classmates they lost.

**"This is Carly Carleton with the 10:00 p.m. news. Our story today is about the tragedy that happen just a few days ago, which they are now calling The Field Trip Massacre. Police have yet to find the killer, but they believe he is still on the island. There are only four known survivors. My sources say that most of the kids ran in to the nearby McDonalds where the killer followed and killed everyone inside including the workers and a few customers, and then killed the few that were escaping into the forest surrounding the island. the only known survivors are _, Gilbert, Elizabeta and Roderich. The four kids who were lucky enough to make it onto a boat. the total death count was over 150 and bodies are still being uncovered in the forest. How the murdered did this we may never know... *click*

"four survivors? well i guess my job isn't done here Da."

THE END


	3. One Year Later

*A man shrouded in black stood before her. He carried a bloody shotgun in one hand and a equally bloody pipe in the other. The two gruesome weapons seemed to ooze blood that puddle at the man's feet.

"What do you want with me..." She asked the man.

"You got away Da... you and your little friends." _'s eyes widened and she tried to back away but her feet felt as if they were cemented to the floor.

"No gets away from me!" The man yelled back, slowly pointing his bloody shotgun at her.*

"_ wake up! _!." _ jolted back to life. Gilbert sat next to her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok?" She nodded

"I just had a terrible dream." he hugged her.

"What was your dream about?" Gilbert asked as he stroked her hair.

"There was a man dress in black, dripping with blood yelling that we got away and that no one gets away." _'s breath hitched tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I think it may have been him…" Gilbert shook his head.

"It's been a year he is not coming back."

"But, they never found his body!"

"Don't worry about it, its just a dream were here anyway." Gilbert said with a reassuring smile.

"Yea your right." _ looked out the window from the back seat of her brothers car and watched as the loading docks grew larger and larger."

"We're here." Feliks said from the diver seat.

_ and Gilbert hopped out of the car and grabbed their things from the trunk.

"I don't get why we have to go back to the island." _ said

"Because we are the only survivors and they think that we should be praised in the exact same place where we almost died."

"Hey _, Gilbert." Elizabeta called.

"Hey guys." _ replied.

"I had hoped we would never have to step foot on that island again." Roderich said with a deep tone of disdain in his voice.

"They were our friends and classmate. The least we can do is say a few parting words." Elizabeta said

"Your right absolutely Elizabeta lets go on the boat." Gilbert replied.

_ stared out the window.

*Why can't I shake this uneasy feeling? Ever since that dream in the car, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that he is alive…* Gilbert squeezed her hand. "Are you ok?" _ looked at him

"I just can't seem to shake that dream." Gilbert kissed her forehead.

"Everything is going to be alright, and before you know it we will be back home." she nodded and gave a weak smile. Gilbert cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her in for a light kiss.

"I love you _." Gilbert whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Gilbert." _ replied her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

The old steamboat slowly pulled up to the docks. Gilbert stood up and stretched.

"I am so glad to be off that boat." Elizabeta said.

"You can say that again." Roderich added.

As the four "Survivors" walked into the hotel every eye was glued on them.

*The trap is set* A voiced whispered like a eerie fog rolling in. _ stiffened,

"Are you ok?" Gilbert asked.

"Did you hear that..." _ said in a worried tone.

"Hear what?" Gilbert asked confused.

"Someone whispered *the trap is set*"

"I'm sure it was nothing, babe." Gilbert replied. _ exhaled sharply,

"Yea nothing..."

Gilbert flopped down on the purple and silver accented bed.

"This bed feels like I'm laying on a cloud. You should come over her and lay on it!" He said with a smirk.

"We have to get ready for the memorial dinner." _ replied, red flooding her cheeks.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the deaths of the children who lost their lives just a short year ago in what is now known as The Field Trip Massacre. To speak in their behalf's are the four brave souls who managed to escape the carnage.

*Clapping erupted from the crowd.* _ stood up and took a deep breath.

"Today marks a milestone: For most it's a tragedy that never should of happened and hopefully will never happen again. But for my friends and I, it marks the day we lost our friends, our classmates, our hope in humanity..." A tear rolled down _'s cheek as she set the microphone back on the stand. There was not a dry eye in the house. The crowd stood up in applause. Elizabeta gave _ a huge hug.

"You did great." *The screams were like a bitter sweet symphony Da* A chill shot up _'s spine. _ shot Gilbert a terrified look.

"Did you hear the voice again?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Gilbert asked as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"That would be nice." _ replied.

"Look at the full moon." Gilbert said pointed up at the sky like a child chasing a shooting star with his finger.

"It's Beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you." Gilbert reached for _'s hand, but came up empty handed.

"_?!"

A man walked into the light with _ in tow a gun pushed into her temple.

"The four who got away... Soon to be the three that got a way Da." Tears streamed down _s face.

"Aw don't cry it will all be over soon Da."

"Let her go!" Gilbert fumed with rage.

"And what are you going to do Pryo? If you burn me you burn her too." he said with a grin.

"Gilbert run! Go get Roderich and Elizabeta and get out of here!" _ said through the tears.

"I'm not going to leave you to die!" Gilbert replied.

"You and your friends meet me tomorrow at Port 1A if you want to extend her life a little longer."


	4. Captured

Gilbert was furious but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"See you soon Da." The man disappeared into the forest with _.

"I don't sense her anywhere, its like her energy is completely gone." Gilbert sprinted back to the hotel.

*knock, knock* Gilbert beat sharply on Elizabeta and Roderich's door.

"What's wrong man... you and _ get into a fight or something?" Roderich answered in a groggy voice.

"No we did not get into a fight. That pipe wielding bastard took her!"

"Who took her?" Elizabeta asked rushing to Roderich's side.

"That crazy mass murderer! He told me to get you guys and meet him at Port 1A if you want her to live a little longer." Elizabeta started to cry.

"So he just took her?"

"I tried stopping him, but if I did anything he would of killed her right then and there." Gilbert said in a defeated voice.

"Well lets go! We don't have anytime to waste!" Elizabeta squeaked in between sobs.

"And get killed. It's obliviously a trap. _ will be fine for now, but we need to think of a plan before we rushed into this." Roderich said adjusting his glasses.

"So what are we going to do?" Elizabeta asked as she wiped mascara from underneath her eyes

"What do you want with us!" _ Yelled. The Russian man turned his violet eyes glaring down at her.

"You got away, I cant let you live Da." he said as he cupped her face in his hand. she quickly jerked away. His face turned cold

"Aw come on don't be that way that way my little sunflower. After all we will be spending a little time together." *If my hands weren't tied I could quickly get out of here...*

"Oh and if you even try escaping, I will kill that little boyfriend of yours Da." He said a smile tugging at his cheeks. _ felt her tears spill over.

"Gilbert don't beat yourself up, we will save her and then were going to get off this island for good." Gilbert looked down

"She is with him. Who knows what hes doing to her."

...

"Here eat..." He said as he cut her hands free. _ turned her head away.

"Not hungry Da?" _ remained silent.

"You will look at me when I am talking to you!" He grabbed her face forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Now eat it." _ looked at the down at the plate, the sandwich hate a gray tinge to it.

"I said eat it." The Russian yelled as he struck her face leaving a deep read mark. _ winced at the pain flooding her face, and slowly pick up the sandwich and took a small bite. It tasted like a dirty gym sock, _ wanted to spit it out but she feared that if she did he would kill her.

"That's a good girl, I will come back to make sure you finished." _ felt the gray sandwich start to come back up and she looked for a place to vomit. In the corner of the small room she was being held in was a wooden crate. _ slowly crept over to it and scraped her food and vomit into the crate, then sat back down on the moldy mattress. _ scanned the room *so he has been living here. This is what my powers must of been trying to warn me about I should have listened.*

"So... how was the food Da." _ looked down and kept quite

"Still not going to talk..." He struck her again digging his nails deep into her cheek. _ felt the blood run down her face, he smiled as he tied her hands. _ could feel the loss of blood flow going to her hands.

_ waited until she knew he was gone and started looking for something

around the room for a knife so she could cut herself free. *If I don't find my something to cut my hands free soon, they are going to turn purple.* _ saw a rusty knife sitting on a small table in the other room and slowly walked over to reach it. Just has her fingers touched the cool blade _ heard a loud thud and the room seemed fade from red to black…


	5. Gun Fire and a Coma

*_s energy its fading…*

"We have to execute the plan now!" They both turned and looked at Gilbert

"Gil what's wrong? Your hiding something aren't you?" Gilbert looked down.

"She has them too Roderich."

"Your not serious? You just told me about your powers a few days ago, why did you leave out the small detail about _ having them as well?!"

"What are you two talking about?!" Elizabeta said in a confused tone. Gilbert took a deep breath

"Because she hasn't told Elizabeta yet." Elizabeta shot Gilbert a hurt look.

"Why the hell not! I'm her best friend."

"She was afraid you wouldn't believe her." Gilbert replied and glanced at the clock.

"I would love to explain everything, but right now we need to go before _ dies."

The trio slowly crept up to the small shack where _ was being held captive.

"Ok I'll distract that bastard, while you go through the back window so that we can corner him on each end." Roderich and Elizabeta nodded and headed toward the back window.

Gilbert walked around to the front of the building where, he was greeted by a violet pair of eyes.

"Where are your friends?"

"I'm not going to endanger their lives, I came alone." a smile started to tug at the man's face.

"That was very foolish of you... Da." Gilbert glared.

"Where is she!" his smirk grew into a grin.

"Oh I don't think you'll have to worry about her... she's sleeping like a baby." Anger surged through Gilbert's body.

The Russian man pulled back the ratty curtain on his left. _ 's face was purple and bleeding. Her nose looked broken and she could just barely her eyes open.

"Oh your awake, great hopefully you stay alive long enough to watch as I kill your little boyfriend." _ started to cry.

"What did you do to her!" The man turned back to him

"I just taught her a lesson for trying to run away Da." Another surge of anger pulsed through him.

"Do you wanna say any last words to her before I kill you." Gilbert stayed silent and held his hands above his head. The Russian grin as he raised the barrel of the gun to Gilbert's head.

*Bang! Bang!*

The light in the Russian's eyes diminished and blood trickled down his face. Roderich stepped forward, this gun still clutched in his hand. Gilbert's hands dropped back down to his sides and he rushed over to _'s seemingly lifeless body.

"_ please speak to me!" Gilbert clutched _'s body in his arms as tears streamed down his face.

_ woke up in a blinding white room. Gilbert sat at _'s bed with a defeated look plastered to his face.

"Gil-." _ tried to speak, but her mouth was too dry. Gilbert's head shot up.

"_! you finally awake." she weakly pointed to the cup of water. Gilbert handed her the cup. Her hands shook as she took a sip.

"Is he gone? How long was I out?" _ asked.

"Roderich shot him. You were almost gone, by the time we got to you- Gilbert looked down. - I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from him." _ grabbed Gilbert by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please don't beat yourself up about this anymore! He is gone and he is never coming back." Gilbert smiled and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I love you _."

"I love you too Gil."


End file.
